Contract WINX
by Superman201319
Summary: Fairies and the RED Mercs have been working together. Five years ago, A BLU Mercenary called Urban Professional Sniper came for the downfall. BLU erected the walls. And the Kragle has been stolen by The Urban Mercs.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! I DO NOT OWN TEAM FORTRESS 2 AND WINX CLUB. BY THE WAY THIS IS THE FIRST TF2-WINX CLUB CROSSOVER. ENJOY.

-CHAPTER 1 ORIGINS-

It's night 10:30 PM. BLU Spy sitting on his desk, a BLU Sniper arrived with BLU Team Spirit colored Liquidator's Lid, Hitman's Heatmaker and Cleaner's Carbine. That Sniper is a stealth master, sometimes he fails. He is Urban Professional Sniper. Abbrevation is UPS. UPS has a intelligence full of money. and Spy has learned he is the urban professional. Spy gave him a contract, so UPS can breach doors stealthy and take Bloom as prisoner. I have to say UPS has cloaking like other spies, Sydney Sleeper to tranquise targets (If target needed alive and one piece) and Tranquiser gun to use as sidearm (Note: Role same as Sydney Sleeper). UPS has a squad called Urban Military Squad (UMS). Ammount of the Mercs 100.000. Percents of the mercs are:

50% the Demomen

10% the Heavies

10% the Engineers

10% the Snipers

10% the Medics

05% the Spies

05% the Soldiers

That's all from the UPS's abilities.

-1 ½ HOURS LATER-

It's midnight. Bloom and her friends are sleeping. But, UPS and his squad never sleeping. UMS sent 20 Demos for breaching doors, 20 Snipers for oversee Alfea with their sniper rifles, 10 Spies for breaching main door, 50 Medics for medical asistance and 50 Engies for asistance with defense, medical, and teleportation. First a BLU spy breached the main door via Black Rose. Then Demos set soundproof breaching charges to breach the door silent. Then a Sniper detected a fairy's signal and sent a message "There's a fairy on the loose. Cloak yourselves!". That's Stella, Stella has her flashlight on. She can't see them. But they can see her. A Heavy punched Stella, and UPS for tranquising her via syringe. Squad walked to the bedroom. A Heavy said "Wrong Room.". They checked another one, negative, last one left. They opened the door silently and found them. Medics tranquised them but, squad forgot Roxy and Daphne. UPS sent whole squad to Roxy's room. Roxy's danger sense detected them, and warned the Winx. But, no signal. Roxy failed to escape. Urban Professional Sniper successfully captured Roxy. A Heavy and A Spy asked him a question. Heavy "What about Daphne", Spy "Heavy was right. We need to capture her too." UPS answered "Forget about Daphne! She is in Domino! We can take her later! Now let's get back to the base. Tell the Snipers we're outta here! We're done here.". A Engineer told all of Snipers "Snipers! We're outta here! Mission acomplished." A Sniper "Roger! My mates have heard that!". Everyone returned to the base with the hostages they have.

To Be Continued

 **Urban Military Squad sent Winx to cell number 17. And let the dark side win, by helping the witches. Will this be the end of the Winx? Stay tuned for second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING! I DO NOT OWN TEAM FORTRESS 2 AND WINX CLUB. BY THE WAY THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY CROSSOVER. ENJOY.

-CHAPTER 2 PRISONERS-

-6 HOURS LATER-

06:00 AM. The Winx fairies awaken in cell number 17. They have to escape from this cell, but they can't breach the magic-proof blast door. So a RED Spy in the BLU disguise with A Hat to Kill For, Chicago Overcoat, Enforcer, Cloak and Dagger, Dead Ringer, Ap-Sap and Big Earner. Detective Spy is a detective from France. A crime hunter, undercover master, and detective of the RED Team Resistance (RTR). He entered the prison. Suddenly a Spy told him he needs to interrogate the fairies in security room number 13. So, Detective changed it's look to prisoner transport-copter. A BLU Heavy opened the blast door and Spy said "All of you fairies. Come with me.", then Winx followed him. After entering room number 13, a Soldier asked him "You need any help Spy?", Detective refused "No Soldier. I'm good at this.". Winx fairies sat at the chairs. Spy needs to disable the cameras "Back up.". Bloom realizes that Spy is a double agent. Detective Spy "I need some privacy for disabling cameras.", cameras disabled "Now..." Detective takes off his disguise. Detective reacted to Bloom "Look like you are Bloom. Right?" Bloom answered "Uh... yes.". Spy explained "Sorry for the scare i have to take the disguise on them. I've been working undercover Urban Mercenary. I can't take for long or they will get suspicious. I'm intruducing you to my friends.". Transmission started, a Medic take the monitor "Yes Detective, what is it? I'm in ze middle of ze critical test!", Spy "Sorry Doctor. But look who are here.". Medic reacted "Mein Gott! Ze Winx fairies!" (Mein Gott means my god in german). "I thought you're all dead!", Spy "You and me both Doctor. They were almost boarded Hyperdrive to Nova Prospekt!", Bloom asked "Where is Nova Prospekt?", Spy answered "Nova Prospekt is a prison for the fairies like you. And it's worst place for them.", Medic "So. Get to the helicopter before you're caught up. Now.", transmission ended. Spy "You better get on the helicopter at all costs." door knocked. A Demoman "Are you done with these bloody freaks lad!?". Detective shocked "Merde! That's what i'm afraid of! Get in here before you blow my cover.". A helicopter waiting for them. Engineer "Forget about Detective Spy! Get in here!", Roxy "Where we going guys?", Scout "To the Domino. Daphne is waiting there fellas.". When helicopter out of the sight, they took of the disguise of the helicopter.

To be Continiuned

 **Winx successfully escaped from Urban Military Base with the Resistance. They went to the Domino, and Daphne is next for the Urban Proffesionals Sniper. Will the Sniper take the Winx down again including Daphne? Stay tuned for the third chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING! I DO NOT OWN TEAM FORTRESS 2 OR WINX CLUB. SORRY FOR THE ONE DAY BREAK. THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER. ENJOY.

-CHAPTER 3 KING OF THE SCOTLAND-

-2 HOURS LATER-

After the 2 hours of the helicopter disguise, RED decided to take it off. Detective Spy teleported to the Domino after the Demomen left the room. Before that, Detective returned to his BLU disguise:

Demoman 1: Where are those bloody fairies!?

Detective Spy: They are in the Nova Prospekt.

Demoman 2: Bloody brilliant!

Demomen out of the room, and Detective asked an Engineer a teleporter:

Detective Spy: Send me a teleporter to Domino. Now.

Engineer: Alrighty then!

Detective left the base.

-MEANWHILE AT THE HELICOPTER-

Musa asked the Scout a question:

Musa: Can you tell me what is happening?

Scout: We're saving you Musa. You're all the targets!

Stella: What about your origins?

Scout: I'll explain later pal.

Rebels have left for Domino. A Demoman learned the Winx have survived the BLU Mercs.

Demoman: You're all bloody survived lads! They thought you're in the Nova Prospekt!

Bloom: Who are you?

Demoman: The name be King Demo! I was one of the Resistance Demomen.

Winx met up with a RED Demoman with Prince Tavish's Crown, Tartan Spartan, Claidheamh Mòr, Loose Cannon and Splendid Screen. He is King Demo. The king of Scotland. And son of Vitruvius, A Red Medic. He lives in DeGroot Keep Castle together until Urban Mercs invaded the castle. Scout explained everything at the secret base.

Bloom: Time to explain Scout.

Scout: Okay, listen to me. RED and the fairies working together for the five years. But BLU Mercs invaded the fairy schools! BLU Engineers erected the walls to invaded schools, for the perfection. The Sniper has stole the strongest weapon called the Kragle. Their boss hired every villains to hunt down the fairies and the RED Mercenaries! Thoose remaining Mercs and the fairies made the RED and Fairy Resistance. The Medic told us to find the Piece Of Resistance. It's the only piece to disarm the Kragle.

Bloom: A giant glue?

Scout: Yes. the Kragle is a giant glue to freeze the universe. Here take this Relic Scanner.

Bloom: Thanks. That will help.

King Demo explained his origins.

-2 YEARS AGO-

Urbans are ready to invade DeGroot Keep castle. King Demo left the castle safely. And Vitruvius warned his guards.

Vitruvius: They're coming. Cover the gate!

Demoknight: Cover the what!?

Then Urban Sniper arrived with a hundred Engineers.

Urban Sniper: Hahahahaha! Vitruvius!

Vitruvius: Urban Sniper!

Urban Sniper: You hidden the Kraggle old man. Engineers, kill him!

Engineers: Sir yes sir!

Vitruvius: Your Mercs are no match for a Master Mercenary! Because i see everything!

An Engineer shot the laser turret on his face. Vitruvius was hurt.

Vitruvius: My eyes!

Urban Sniper: The Kragle. The most powerful superweapon is mine.

Sniper opened the chest.

Urban Sniper: WAA THE KRAGLE! WAHAHAHAHA! Now my evil power will be unlimited can you feel me!?

Engineer: I can feel you boy.

Urban Sniper: Haha! Nothing is gonna stop me now!

Vitruvius: Wait. There's a prophecy.

Urban Sniper: Oh! There is a bloody prophecy!

Vitruvius: About the Piece Of Resistance.

Urban Sniper: Oh! There is a prophecy of bloody missing Piece Of Resistance can somehow disarm the Kragle! Give me a break!

Vitruvius explained everything about the piece.

Vitruvius: One day, a talented lass or fellow, A special one with a dragon fire, will make the piece of resistance found from its hidden refuge underground. And with a noble army at the helm, This Master Mercenary will thwart the Kragle and save the realm, and be the greatest, most interesting, most important person of all times. All this is true, because it rhymes.

Sniper Reacted and kicks him from the castle.

Urban Sniper: A special one? What a bunch of hippie, dippy baloney!

-PRESENT DAY-

Winx have learned King Demo is a Rebel knight. And Vitruvius is missing in The Old West That's what all happened at the DeGroot Keep. Vitruvius was a RED Medic with An Extraordinary Abundance of Tinge colored Vampire Makeover, Ramses' Regalia and Übersaw.

To Be Continiuned

 **Winx have to find the Piece Of Resistance at all costs. But the BLU Mercenaries are waiting for them. Will the Winx find the piece to stop the Kragle? Stay tuned for fourth chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING! I DO NOT OWN TF2 AND WINX CLUB. THIS IS THE FOURTH CHAPTER. ENJOY.

-CHAPTER 4 THE PIECE OF RESISTANCE-

Winx fairies have a new prioty. But Detective Spy arrived from the BLU base, with seven spare Cloak-Watches. Techna shocked from the Detective survived the Demomen.

Techna: How did you...?

Detective Spy: First i told the Mercs you're all in Nova Prospekt. Then, those Mercs left the room, and i asked an Engineer a teleporter.

Detective Spy to the Winx: Before i forget... I think you need these Cloak and Daggers.

Detective Spy opened a portal to the Bricksburg, and The Rebels wished them good luck. Winx arrived to the Bricksburg near Emmet's apartment. Suddenly Bloom's Relic Scanner detected the Piece Of Resistance's signal.

Bloom: Winx! To the construction site! We found the piece!

Stella: Piece of what!?

Bloom: The Piece Of Resistance Stella.

Winx have arrived the construction site via secret entrance. An BLU Engineer leaving for home. But he heard something.

Engineer: I think i heard a whoosh. (Engineer went to the location of the noise and detected the Winx finding the piece)

Engineer: Hey pals. I hate to tell. But you're all not supposed to be here.

Engie checked the page an it says: If you see something weird, report them.

Engineer reporting the police, but Winx used their Cloak and Daggers: I just have to report... What the heck? Dang it. (Engineer leaves)

Winx out of their disguise but fell to the longest pit to the Piece Of Resistance, and they found it. When Bloom touched it The Winx have been put to sleep for hours. Bloom awaken in the police station. She met up with a BLU Pyro with Last Breath, Stockbroker's Scarf and Reserve Shooter. He is Bad Cop.

Bad Cop: Wakey Wakey. Where are the other Mercenaries? How did you found the Piece Of Resistance? WHERE ARE THOSE BASTARDS!?

Bloom: Who said that?

Bad Cop: Wake up!

Bloom: What the...!?

Bad Cop: How did you find the Piece Of Resistance!?

Bloom: Piece Of What!?

Bad Cop: (punches the table) The Piece Of Resistance! (kicks the chair too much)

Bloom: Wait. Where am i?

Bad Cop: Where are you? Playing dumb, Master Mercenary?

Bloom: No! I- Master Mercenary?

Bad Cop: Oh, so you've never heard of the prophecy?

Bloom: No, I...

Bad Cop: Or the Special?

Bloom: No! No, I...

Bad Cop: You're liar! (Starts kicking the chair)

Bad Cop: It's stuck on your BACK! (Bloom saw the piece was stuck on her back)

Bloom: (scream) It's stuck on my back! Get it off! GET IT OFF!

Bad Cop: I can't break it. Take her to the melting chamber.

To be Continiuned

 **Info:** Bricksburg is a city under the BLU's control, and their police force are Super Secret Police.

 **Bloom sent to the melting chamber and her friends of course. Someone came here sneaky and take the Winx out of the Bricksburg. Will the Winx find Vitruvius to report the piece was found? Stay tuned for the fifth chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING! I DO NOT OWN TF2 AND WINX CLUB. THIS IS THE FIFTH CHAPTER. ENJOY.

-CHAPTER 5 ESCAPE FROM BRICKSBURG-

Bloom and her friend went to the melting chamber to melt the Piece Of Resistance.

Bloom: Is this gonna hurt!? Am i gonna die!?

Bad Cop (changes to Good Cop): Don't worry. You'll live. You'll be fine. (phone call from Gray Mann)

Bad Cop (return to himself): Gray Mann. Yes. Uh, I told her she lives and she's trying to escape. But (pressed the button). We're lied to her.

Bloom: What did he said!?

BLU Pyro: Mmmmmph mmph! [Melting time!] (fires the laser)

Bloom: Oww! This is gonna hurt!

Pyro pulled the level up to maximum. Suddenly, a RED Engineer with Professor's Peculiarity, Antarctic Researcher, Rescue Ranger, Lugermorph and Jag called Emmet kicked the Pyro's back. Then he shot all of the Soldiers with his pistol and took the laser control to detect the cloaked Spies. Then he used his wrench to free Bloom and his Rescue Ranger to free the others.

Bloom: Who are you?

Scout (radio): His name is Emmet. He is the Master Builder fellas.

Emmet: Come with me if you want to not die.

Suddenly, blast door opens.

Good Cop: Hey everyone! How is the melting... (Turns into Bad Cop)

Bad Cop: Hey hey hey hey! Red alert! Red alert! I need everyone! Repeat! Everyone to go after The Special!

Emmet and the Winx have left the police station.

Emmet: The tunnel is that way! (Stella lands into the trashcan)

Emmet: Winx, you're brilliant! We'll build a Supercycle out of the aleyway. (Emmet building the first half of the Supercycle)

Musa: Why those BLU Cops coming after us Emmet?

Emmet: Gray Mann was the boss of the Urban Sniper who kidnapped you. He sent all of them in the city. (Emmet build the last half) And here we go!

Techna: Whoa! You're a Master Builder!

Emmet: Of course. Get in.

Emmet drives the Winx out of the alleyway near the police station and the chase begins. Then BLU Cops appears.

Bad Cop: All units! Cut them all from helm! Now! (Good cop) Or whenever you can.

Heavy: 10-4 Bad Cop! [To Heavies] Open Fire!

Heavies built the roadblock and opened fire on the motorcycle, but failed to stop it. Because Supercycle jumps over the roadblock.

Emmet: We need to meet up with Vitruvius and tell the piece was found.

Stella: Gotcha Emmet.

Bad Cop: They're uppon the monorail! Release the copper-choppers!

A police biker driving on the monorail and the other one shootin at them.

Emmet: Hold on! (Emmet uses the laser cannons to blow the bike up)

Supercycle has left the monorail and police bike has exploded.

Bloom: Can you please tell me what is happening!?

Emmet: You're the one the prophecy spoke of. You're the Special.

Bloom: Me?

Emmet: You found the Piece of Resistance. The prophecy states, you are the most important, most talented, most interesting, and the most extraordinary person in the universe. That's you. Right?

Bloom: Uhh... Yes. That's me.

Emmet: Great. You drive.

Roxy, Stella, Musa at the moment: Oh, Come on!

Emmet used his graphing hook to kick the Copper Chopper. And Bloom took the steering wheel. Winx reacted this.

Musa: This is exciting! We're all gonna die!

Stella: WAAAAAH! I WANNA GO HOME! (A house appears) THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Bloom: Hold on Winx!

Supercycle hit the house door and passed through the house and hit it. Emmet is meleeing a BLU Scout.

Emmet: Look out Bloom! They're coming after you!

Bloom: (attacks to a BLU police car) Take that! (attacks another one) And you too! (Brakes and wrecks the car with rear wheel) And that's i call, Where Are My Pants?

Emmet: Oh my gosh! (returns to the Supercycle) You're better than a transporter!

Bad Cop: Don't let the Special get away!

Engineer: Erectin' a roadblock! We're blocked the freeway!

Emmet: Hang on Winx! I got this!

Emmet upgrades the Supercycle into Jet-Cycle fast as he can.

Emmet: Let's fly. (Emmet took the Winx out of the freeway)

Emmet: Head for the secret tunnel.

Bloom: I got this! (Bloom uses her Relic Scanner as a remote to open the tunnel)

Emmet: We're outta here. Hold on!

Tunnel door closed, and a lot of police cars hit the wall and the Copper-Chopper landed on them. And burned.

Bad Cop: Darn darn darn DARNY-DARN! (Kicks the chair five times and throws it away) Grrrg!

To Be Continiuned

 **Emmet and the Winx fairies went to The Old West. Bad Cop, Urban Sniper and Gray Mann still pursuing Bloom. Because of the Piece of Resistance. They're on the quest for Vitruvius. Will they find him? Stay tuned for the sixth chapter.**


End file.
